Generally, for treatment of water or any other similar liquid, chlorine is used for killing the bacteria, and an acid or a base is used for adjusting the pH-value. All of these chemicals are dangerous substances and will cause damage to the human body if contact has occurred or if evaporated gas is inhaled. Also when the waste backwash water of a filter is released to the environment, it will cause pollution.